


Merry Christmas to Me

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [38]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bad Flirting, Embarrassment, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Humor, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: You come over to your uncle Jerry's for Christmas only to find that Rick and Morty are already knee deep into adventure.Rick takes no time at all poking fun at you while apparently the rest of the house is in their own little world.Rick x reader





	1. Chapter 1

"Merry Christmas!"

Your father shouted as he walked in through the Smith's front door with his wife and you in toe. Beth and Jerry greeted the two before moving onto you. You merely smiled at them and embraced them.

"We tried calling but NOBODY was answering."

Your mother said looking between Beth and Jerry confused. That's when Summer pipped up from the couch.

"Yeah, that's because dad is lame and took our electronics away. He wants to have a family Christmas."

Summer said using her fingers as quotation marks for family Christmas. You rolled your eyes and walked away from them looking for Rick. Your grandmother and grandfather were suppose to arrive, but you'd much rather go find Rick at this point.

And so you found him in the garage with... a naked old man laid out on an examination table?

"Did you finally lose your marbles and kill a homeless man?"

You joked walking into the room. Rick glanced your way before he rolled his eyes. He had a head set on and was talking to Morty. He was going on about the body functions of a human.

That's when it dawned on you.

"Holy shit Rick! Is Morty inside the homeless guy!?"

You shouted causing Rick to wince and swat you away.

"Go away -- [N-Name]! ... But yes, he's inside."

He said as he went back to directing Morty giving information about the body still. Yet you didn't leave. Instead you stood there looking at the naked man. You shook your head and went to grab a sheet to cover the bottom half of the man's body.

That's when Rick snorted and you glanced toward him.

"S-So you don't find all old men attractive?"

He questioned. Your eyes widened and your cheeks warmed. You ended up giving him the bird and he was unfazed by it like usual. Instead of returning the gesture or anything like it he instead pulled out his flask and drank from it.

You scoffed shaking your head and taking a seat st his work bench listening to him guiding Morty through the whole adventure bullshit inside the man's dying body.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't you have like some family bullshit Christmas thing happening right now?"

Rick questioned as he turned off his headset and looked at you. You rolled your eyes and scoffed.

"They're you're family too."

Rick gave a dry laugh and pulled out his flask from his lab coat. He took a long swig before belching.

"I wouldn't exactly call Jerry's parents and his brother family."

That's when you popped your head up and glared at Rick.

"What's wrong with my dad?"

You questioned. Rick held up his finger and was prepared to give his probably vigorous details about your father when the door to the garage opened and in came Summer.

"Ugh! There you two are! Look, if I have to face this stupid family Christmas get together then so do you!"

Both you and Rick looked simultaneously at Summer both having the 'what the fuck why us' expressions on your faces.

"Come on! Let's go! Hello!"

Summer shouted causing Rick to groan and point toward the body of the dying homeless man on the table.

"S-Summer I'm a little busy at the mom-- "

"Well mom and dad both said -- "

"Uuuuuuuugh. Fine! Fine! Fine! We're coming okay! Jesus Christ Summer!"

Rick bitched as he grabbed you by the forearm and practically dragged you out of the garage with him to face the wrath of the family Christmas together.


	3. Chapter 3

You didn't really know what to say when you seen the naked man exploding all over the place aside from the fact that the crazy ass news people said that everything was going to be fine.

Inhaling deeply you waited for Rick to return hopefully with Morty in one piece.

It didn't take long before they both have arrived and seemed as if nobody realized that it was the whole commotion. When Rick entered the living room through the garage with Morty your grandparents both embraced their grandson seeing him for the first time.

Their black lover stood off to the side introducing himself to Morty while you stood and the back as Rick came up to you and put his arm around your shoulder. You looked at him questionably as he look down at you belching and giving you a small wink. You rolled your eyes and laud your head off to the opposite side of him.

But then you smiled. Looking at your family gathered around and the way Rick slightly embraced you you couldn't help but have asked for a better Christmas.

Well maybe except for the Raining Blood Part.


End file.
